


Unexpected Feelings

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bromance, Crushes, Drama, Emotions, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Feelings, Female Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Rare Pairings, Relationship(s), Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Gabe thinks that Clementine is cool and maybe has a crush on her but, there's one problem, another guy is trying to get close to them.I wanted to do something different for this Fanfiction (xD) I hope you enjoy reading it :)





	1. Chapter 1 - The Shadow On The Road

They were driving in the van again, away from the junkyard.

 

They were attacked by some bad people. 

 

Gabe was happy that Clementine saved Mariana. Clem pushed her down before she got shot. 

 

After that, they quickly left, to get away from those people and the muertos. 

 

Gabe looked at Clem and Mari, he smiles a little bit. 

 

Javier was driving and he saw something or someone ran across the road so, he stopped.

 

“Why did you stop?” Kate asked 

 

“I saw something.” Javier said 

 

“What was it?” Gabe asked 

 

Javier opened the door “I don't know, let's go check it out.” 

 

Gabe nods his head and gets out of the van. 

 

“Javi…” Kate said in a worried voice.

 

“We'll be fine, just stay with Mari and Clem.” Javier said as he got out of the van and closed the door. 

 

Kate, Mari, and Clem stayed in the van as Javier and Gabe went to go check what it was.

 

They were walking down the road, Javier had a hammer and Gabe had his gun that Javi gave him.

 

Gabe saw someone hiding behind a tree.

 

“Javi, over there.” Gabe said 

 

Javier sees someone hiding too.

 

“We can see you, come out!” Javier said to the stranger.

 

“Ok, I'm coming out, just don't kill me.” A guy said 

 

The guy walked towards them.

 

Javier and Gabe got a good look at him.

 

The guy is Gabe's age or older. He has black hair, dark blue eyes, and white skin. He is the same height as Gabe. 

 

He is wearing an unzipped black jacket with a dark blue tank top under it and dark gray jeans with black combat boots. He has a crossbow on his back and a knife in a holster, on his right leg. 

 

“Who are you?” Javier asked him

 

“Name's Matt.” he said 

 

“Well Matt, I'm Javier and this is Gabe.” Javi said 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Matt said 

 

“Why were you running?” Gabe asked 

 

Matt looked at Gabe “I was getting away from the Biters.” 

 

“Biters?” Gabe and Javier said at the same time.

 

Matt nods his head “That's what I call them.” 

 

“Well, we call them muertos.” Javier said 

 

“Interesting.” Matt said “I've been alone for awhile. It's been a long time since I saw people.” 

 

“How long?” Gabe asked 

 

“Three years.” Matt said “Can I come with you guys?” he asked them 

 

“How can we trust you?” Javi asked 

 

“I get it if you don't but, I trust you.” Matt said 

 

“Why?” Gabe said 

 

“Because you didn't shoot me in the face the moment you saw me. You gained my trust just by not shooting me.” Matt explained 

 

Gabe whispered into Javier's ear “Maybe we should let him come with us, he's friendly and he trusts us.” 

 

“Fine.” Javier said 

 

“We should go, that herd will be coming soon.” Matt said 

 

“You can come with us.” Gabe said 

 

“Really?”

 

Gabe nods his head.

 

They go back to the van with Matt behind them. 

 

“Who's this?” Kate asked 

 

“This is Matt.” Javier said 

 

“And he is coming with us.” Gabe said 

 

Gabe and Matt got in the van. 

 

“Can we trust him?” Kate whispered to Javi 

 

“I think we can trust him.” Javier whispered back to her.

 

Kate seemed unsure but, nods her head anyway. 

 

Matt was sitting next to Gabe. He had put his crossbow on the ground of the van. 

 

Javier started driving again. 

 

Matt looked behind him “Who are they?” he asked, quietly 

 

“That's my sister, Mariana and next to her is Clementine.” Gabe said 

 

“I can't wait to meet them when they wake up.” Matt said 

 

Gabe looked at Matt “You'll like them.” 

 

Matt nods his head.

 

“How old are you?” Gabe asked 

 

“14, you?” Matt asked him 

 

“13.” 

 

It was silent for a few seconds. 

 

Matt smiled as he looked out the window. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Bonding

_ Matt looked behind him “Who are they?” he asked, quietly  _

 

_ “That's my sister, Mariana and next to her is Clementine.” Gabe said  _

 

_ “I can't wait to meet them when they wake up.” Matt said  _

 

_ Gabe looked at Matt “You'll like them.”  _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Javier stopped driving when he saw an abandoned looking house in front of them. 

 

“We shouldn't stop, what about the herd?” Kate asked 

 

“Kate, we need some rest. It's only for a day and then, we'll leave.” Javier said 

 

Kate nods her head “Ok.” 

 

They wake up the kids and they all get out of the van. 

 

After checking inside for muertos and looking around, Javier decided who slept where.

 

There was three rooms in the house, one downstairs, two upstairs.

 

Javier and Kate were going to sleep in the room, downstairs. 

 

Mariana and Clementine were going to sleep in the room, upstairs on the left. 

 

Matt and Gabe were going to sleep in the room, upstairs on the right. 

 

“We'll be in the room if you need anything.” Javier said to the kids 

 

Matt nods his head. 

 

Matt and Gabe went into the living room. 

 

“Who is he?” Clementine asked 

 

“My name is Matt. You guys must be Mariana and Clementine.” he said 

 

“Yep we are, it's nice to meet you, Matt. You can just call me Mari if you want.” Mari said with a smile. 

 

Clementine looks at Matt “And you can call me Clem.” 

 

“Cool.” Matt said 

 

“We met Matt yesterday while you guys were asleep.” Gabe explained to them 

 

Matt smiles “Javier said that I could stay.” 

 

After that, they all started talking about other things and getting to know each other more. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

Matt and Gabe went into the kitchen. 

 

Gabe wanted to look for some pudding.  

 

“Why do you like pudding so much?” Matt asked with a smile. 

 

Gabe was looking in the cabinets. 

 

“Have you not tried pudding? It's so good!” Gabe said 

 

Matt almost laughed as he left the kitchen and went back into the living room. 

 

He saw Mari and Clem talking. 

 

“Thank you for saving me, Clem.” Mari said as she hugged Clementine. 

 

Clem smiles as she wrapped her arms around Mari's body. 

 

Matt smiled when he saw this and then, left the living room. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Matt saw the downstairs bedroom door open.

 

He saw Javier and Kate kissing.

 

He went upstairs before they saw him.

 

Matt went into the room that he was sharing with Gabe. 

 

Matt looked around the room.

 

“It looks nice in here.” He said to himself 

 

He puts his crossbow down on the dresser. 

 

Then, he walks over to the window and looks outside. 

 

“It's beautiful outside even if it's the apocalypse.” 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3 - Are You Okay?

Clementine and Mariana were sleeping in the same bed. 

 

They were laying next to each other. 

 

Clementine's eyes were closed but, she wasn't asleep. She was thinking about her old group, her friends. 

 

Kenny, Luke, Nick, Sarah…

 

Lee...

 

Everyone…

 

She missed all of them. 

 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Mari's voice. 

 

“Clem, you awake?”

 

“I am.” Clem said as she opens her eyes.

 

“I can't sleep.” Mari said 

 

“Me either…” she said as she turned to look at her.

 

Clementine kept looking at Mari for a few seconds. 

 

“What's wrong?” Mari asked her 

 

Clementine looked at the ceiling. 

 

“Nothing...you just remind me of someone.” Clem said 

 

“Who?” 

 

“Her name was Sarah...she was a good friend to me...she always made me happy.” 

 

“What happened…?” 

 

“She died…” Clem said in a sad voice.

 

She was almost about to cry, thinking about Sarah. 

 

“Are you okay?” Mari asked in a worried voice. 

 

“I'm okay…” 

 

It was silent for a minute. 

 

“...I don't want to get close to people...I'm afraid of losing them…” Clem said 

 

“Is that why you were so distant at first?” Mari asked 

 

Clementine nods her head and looks at Mari again. 

 

“I won't leave you.” Mari said 

 

“You don't know that…” 

 

“Yes I do...if it weren't for you I would be dead right now…” 

 

Clementine smiled a little bit “You're right.” she said 

 

Mari smiles back at her.

 

“Let's promise something to each other.” Mari said 

 

“Promise that we will always be by each other's side and to protect each other.” Clem said 

 

Mari nods her head. 

 

Clementine lifts her pinky finger “Let's pinky swear, it's something Sarah and I use to always do.” 

 

“Ok.” 

 

They locked pinky fingers and both smile. 

 

They let go and Mari gets closer to Clem. 

 

Mari closed her eyes.

 

Clem smiled more and closes her eyes too. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Matt woke up after a nightmare he had.

 

He goes to the bathroom with his water bottle.

 

He drinks some of it then, pours it over his head and face. 

 

Matt looks in the mirror. 

 

“That's better.” he said to himself 

 

He goes back to the room and finds that Gabe is awake.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.” Matt said to him 

 

“It's fine.” Gabe said 

 

Matt walked over and sat on the bed. 

 

“Why are you up anyway?” Gabe asked 

 

“I had a nightmare.” he said 

 

Gabe looked worried “Wanna talk about it?” 

 

“Not really…” 

 

“Ok…” 

 

It was silent for a few seconds. 

 

“Are you okay?” Gabe asked him 

 

“I'm okay, don't worry about me.” Matt said with a smile as he looked at Gabe. 

 

Gabe smiles back at him.

 

After that, they didn't want to sleep so, they talked for a while. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4 - Smiling and Talking

_ It was silent for a few seconds.  _

 

_ “Are you okay?” Gabe asked him  _

 

_ “I'm okay, don't worry about me.” Matt said with a smile as he looked at Gabe.  _

 

_ Gabe smiles back at him. _

 

_ After that, they didn't want to sleep so, they talked for a while.  _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Matt opened his eyes. He saw that Gabe and him were laying on the bed. 

 

They must of fell asleep when they were talking.

 

Matt noticed that he was very close to Gabe and had his arm around him.

 

He smiled and got up, quietly.

 

He was wearing a dark blue tank top and black boxers. 

 

Matt puts on his black jeans and black combat boots. 

 

Matt looks at Gabe and smiles at how peaceful he looks when he is sleeping.

 

He goes out and quietly closes the door. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Matt went downstairs. 

 

He saw Clementine and Mari in the living room. He walked towards them but, stopped when he heard they were talking about something. 

 

He hid behind a wall.

 

Mari was looking at Clem. 

 

Clementine had a sad look on her face.

 

Mari looked worried about her.

 

“Clem, are you okay?” Mari asked in a worried voice.

 

“Mari, I'm fine…” Clem said 

 

“No, you're not…” 

 

Clem looked like she was about to cry. 

 

“I miss Kenny and AJ.” she said 

 

Mari nods her head in understanding.

 

“I got separated from them and was alone. That's when you guys found me, walking down the road. I hope they're okay.” Clementine said 

 

“I'm sure you'll see them again.” Mari said with a smile.

 

Clementine gave her a sad smile.

 

Matt was behind the wall, he heard everything. He had a sad look on his face. 

 

He walks over to them. He saw Clem and Mari hugging.

 

He smiled at them. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

Kate was making them breakfast.

 

Matt was talking to Clementine and Mari. 

 

He saw Gabe walking down the stairs.

 

Gabe was wearing his white shirt and blue jeans. He was walking towards them.

 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Matt said with a smile.

 

Gabe just playfully rolled his eyes. He sat by them.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

They were eating breakfast and talking.

 

Matt notices that Gabe is staring at Clementine.

 

He smiles more at this.

 

Someone's got a crush on Clem.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5 - Card Game

_ Matt notices that Gabe is staring at Clementine. _

 

_ He smiles more at this. _

 

_ Someone's got a crush on Clem. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

They were playing card games. They played go fish. 

 

Mari won that game. 

 

And now, they are playing crazy 8s. 

 

Matt was almost out of cards. 

 

“Gotcha!” Matt said 

 

“Oh, come on!” Clem said 

 

“Still gotcha!” he said 

 

Clementine and Matt started laughing. Gabe and Mari laughed too.

 

Matt noticed that Gabe was letting Clem win.

 

He smiles and put down another card.

 

He put down an eight “hearts.” he said 

 

Then, Clementine put a card down, it was an eight  “diamonds!” she said 

 

Matt signed and started grabbing cards. 

 

He ends up grabbing half of the deck. 

 

Then, he finally put down a card. 

 

“Damn, I'm usually good at this game.” Matt said 

 

The game ended and Clementine won. 

 

“No way!” Gabe said 

 

Clementine smiles and grabs Mari's hands. 

 

“That just proves girls are better than boys.” Mari said 

 

Clementine nods her head in agreement.

 

“Well Gabe, looks like we lost.” Matt said 

 

Clem and Mari were smiling, happy that they beat the boys. 

 

Matt and Gabe just smiled too.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6 - Surprise Hug, Teasing, & Jealousy?

_ -The Next Day -  _

 

Matt was walking downstairs. 

 

He sees Gabe near the stairs, his back was to him.

 

Matt always wanted to this. 

 

Matt smiles and hugs Gabe from behind. 

 

“M-Matt?” Gabe said 

 

Matt stops hugging him.

 

He walks in front of Gabe.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.” Matt said 

 

Gabe looks at him “It's fine.” he said 

 

Matt smiled more and takes Gabe's beanie off.

 

He runs away with the beanie.

 

“Matt!” Gabe said 

 

Gabe started running after him.

 

They were both running when they fell.

 

They were sitting on the ground now.

 

Matt and Gabe started laughing.

 

They stopped laughing and Matt puts the beanie behind his back.

 

“Matt, please give it back.” Gabe said 

 

Gabe's brown hair was everywhere and some of it was in his face. 

 

“I bet Clem would think you look cute without your beanie on.” Matt said 

 

Gabe blushes and looks away “Shut up.” he said 

 

Matt puts the beanie back on Gabe's head. 

Gabe looks back at him.

 

“Thanks.” Gabe said 

 

“No problem.” Matt said 

 

Matt smiles at him and Gabe smiled back.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_ -An hour later -  _

 

Matt and Clem were talking to each other.

 

They were smiling and laughing about some things.

 

Gabe was looking at them.

 

He got mad and his heart hurt.

 

But, he was confused.

 

What was this feeling?

 

Was he jealous?

 


	7. Chapter 7 - The Herd

_-Two hours later -_

 

Gabe was sitting on the ground, he was thinking about Clem and Matt.

 

Matt walked towards Gabe and sits down next to him.

 

Matt smiles at him.

 

But, Gabe just looks at the ground.

 

Matt gave him a confused look.

 

Matt was about to say something when he heard Javier.

 

“Gabe! Matt!” Javier said

 

Matt and Gabe stand up.

 

“What's wrong, Javi?” Gabe asked

 

“The herd is here! Grab your stuff!” he said

 

Gabe's eyes widened in fear.

 

“Shit.” Matt said

 

Everyone quickly grabs their things and weapons.

 

They all ran out and towards the van.

 

Clementine and Javier shoot at the walkers. They kill the ones that were near the van.

 

Mari and Kate get in the van.

 

Clem and Javi were still shooting.

 

Gabe was running towards the van, Matt behind him.

 

A biter grabs Gabe.

 

The biter and Gabe both fall to the ground.

 

“Gabe!” Clem and Javi both said

 

It was on top of Gabe as he tries to hold it up. It was about to bite him when an arrow goes through it's head.

 

Gabe pushes the biter off him and looks up to see Matt there.

 

Matt holds out his hand and Gabe takes it.

 

He pulls Gabe up.

 

Clem and Javi sighed in relief. They get in the van.

 

Matt quickly gets his arrow.

 

Matt and Gabe get in the van.

 

Kate starts the van and drives off.

 

Kate and Javier were in the front. Matt and Gabe are in the middle. Clem and Mari are in the back.

 

Matt puts his crossbow on the ground and looks at Gabe.

 

“Thanks for saving me, Matt.” Gabe said to him.

 

Matt smiled at him. “No problem, I'm just glad that you're okay.” he said

 

Gabe smiles back and nods his head. 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - About The Past

_Matt puts his crossbow on the ground and looks at Gabe._

 

_“Thanks for saving me, Matt.” Gabe said to him._

 

_Matt smiled at him. “No problem, I'm just glad that you're okay.” he said_

 

_Gabe smiles back and nods his head._

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

They had stopped for a few minutes.

 

Clementine and Mari went somewhere else, in the woods. 

 

Javier and Kate were resting, cuddling in the van, waiting for the kids to come back.

 

Matt and Gabe were near the van. Matt was standing and Gabe was sitting by him.

 

Matt was smiling as he looked at Gabe. He was glad that Gabe didn't noticed that.

 

The girls came back, Clem and Mari were holding hands. 

 

Gabe thinks this is weird until Clem explains.

 

“We're holding hands because I didn't want us to get separated.” Clem said

 

“Makes sense. She almost died. I'm glad you saved and are protecting her, Clem.” Gabe said

 

“Well, I'm glad Clem’s around.” Mari said with a smile.

 

Gabe blushed “Me too.”

 

Matt smiles again “I am too. I'm happy to have you guys, I care about you all a lot.”

 

Clem, Gabe, and Mari smiled.

 

They walked back to the van and get in, driving off after.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

They find an abandoned, old building.

 

“Lets stay there for awhile to rest and think about where we're going next.” Javier said

 

They all nod their heads. Everyone went their separate ways to look around the empty place.

 

Matt and Gabe went inside. They saw a mattress, Matt lays down on it while Gabe sat near him.

 

“Matt, was that nightmare you had about your past? Why were you alone for three years? You don't have to tell me yet, if you don't want to…” Gabe said to him

 

Matt sighed to himself “Do you really wanna know?” he said, looking at Gabe.

 

Gabe slowly nods his head.

 

“...This hell has been happening for four years now, I still remember what happened in the past so clearly. In the first year, I was surviving with my parents, my little sister, and my uncle, kinda like you.” Matt said

 

Gabe stayed quiet as he listened.

 

Matt closed his eyes, getting a sad look on his face. “My uncle taught me some things to survive this ‘hell’. I called these things ‘biters’ because my uncle did. I was very close to him and my little sis. But, one day tho, a herd of biters came to the house, we were staying at. They got in, ripped apart my mom and dad. I tried to grab my sister but, she got bitten too, in the neck. She died in my arms. My uncle killed her before she turned. Then, he got bit protecting me, told me to run so, I did. As I ran, I heard a gunshot. I think he killed himself, I'm not sure. I have been by myself after for three years until I met you guys.” he said “Gabe, I sorta envy you that you still have your family around.”

 

He opened his eyes, Matt was crying. He wiped his tears away as he sits up, behind Gabe.

 

“Matt, I'm sorry…”

 

“It's alright, it's in the past, nothing that I can do about it. Well, you know about my past now. I'm glad to be with you guys.” Matt said, smiling at the end

 

Gabe smiled back at him too. 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - Supply Run In The Morning

_ “I have been by myself after for three years until I met you guys.” he said “Gabe, I sorta envy you that you still have your family around.” _

 

_ He opened his eyes, Matt was crying. He wiped his tears away as he sits up, behind Gabe. _

 

_ “Matt, I'm sorry…” _

 

_ “It's alright, it's in the past, nothing that I can do about it. Well, you know about my past now. I'm glad to be with you  _ _ guys.” Matt said, smiling at the end  _

 

_ Gabe smiled back at him too. _

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Matt was awake, early in the morning. He decides to go on a supply run by himself. He puts his clothes on, quietly.

 

He looked behind him at a sleeping Gabe and smiled.

 

Then, he goes out. It was a little cold outside so, he keeps his hood up. He didn't bring his crossbow with him because he thought it would be too much to carry that and a lot of supplies. He runs down the road.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

The morning is cold and quiet.

 

Matt saw a store with a biter in front of it. He took out his knife and quickly killed it.

 

He goes inside, closing the door behind him. He put his backpack down, he looks around.

 

Matt saw some candy. He started grabbing some of it. He grabs a chocolate bar. He smiles ‘I bet Mari would love this. I'II give it to her later.’ he thought

 

He also grabbed two bags of chips and three cans of food. A can of soup and two cans of beans. Then, he grabs four water bottles.

 

Matt grabs other things too. A flashlight, bandages, batteries, a dark blue beanie too. He had a smile on his face again.

 

“Me and Gabe will now match.” he said, smiling more.

 

He saw condoms and a light blush gets on his face. Matt thought about it then, decided not to take them. He refused, he didn't need those anyway. 

 

He walked away from there. 

 

Matt puts everything in the backpack and leaves.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

_ -A few minutes later - _

 

He was walking but, stopped when he saw something near a tree. He finds a car that has crashed.

 

Matt looks inside, he sees two people, a guy and a toddler.

 

“Shit…” he said in a low and quiet voice.

 

He quickly and quietly opens the car door. He tries to save them.

 

Matt was next to the guy, he saw a bite on the guy's neck.

 

His eyes widened then, he got a sad look on his face. The guy slowly opens his eyes.

 

“Fuck...don't be dead…” Matt said, mostly to himself.

 

“What the…? Where am I? Who are you?” The guy asked

 

“I'm Matt. It's alright, I'm gonna help you.”

 

“No...I'm bitten...this is the end for me. Grab AJ and go.”

 

Wait...AJ?

 

_ “I miss Kenny and AJ.” she said _

 

_ “I got separated from them and was alone. That's when you guys found me, walking down the road. I hope they're okay.” _

 

Kenny and AJ. This guy is Kenny.

“Kenny…”

 

“How did you know…?”

 

“I know Clementine and she misses you two. Come on, you can see her one last time.”

 

“I can't. I'm not alright...I'm bit…” Kenny said with sadness in his voice.

 

They heard walkers, coming towards them. The car crash must of happened recently and the fuckers heard it.

 

“Fuck!” Kenny looked at Matt “Take AJ and run!”

 

Matt grabs AJ and got out. He ran, looking back for a second, he saw a biter grab Kenny. 

 

He kept running with AJ in his arms.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

After awhile, Matt stopped running and started walking.

 

AJ starts crying. Matt holds him, quieting the child down.

 

“Shh, AJ or biters will hear us. It's okay, everything will be. And you're gonna see Clem again.” Matt said

 

AJ finally calms down, he is quiet now as he smiles at Matt.

 

Matt had a smile back at him.

 

They got to the abandoned place as Matt went inside. He walked upstairs and into his room.

 

He puts his backpack down near the bed. Then, he puts AJ down onto the bed.

 

Gabe was asleep. He wakes up, he turned around, seeing Matt there behind him. 

 


	10. Chapter 10 - I Finally Found You Again

_ Matt grabs AJ and got out. He ran, looking back for a second, he saw a biter grab Kenny.  _

 

_ He kept running with AJ in his arms.  _

 

~~~~~ 

 

_ They got to the abandoned place as Matt went inside. He walked upstairs and into his room.  _

 

_ He puts his backpack down near the bed. Then, he puts AJ down onto the bed.  _

 

_ Gabe was asleep. He wakes up, he turned around, seeing Matt there behind him.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Matt?” 

 

Gabe looks at AJ. 

 

“Who's that?” 

 

“His name is AJ. I saved him.” Matt said to him 

 

Then, he picks AJ up into his arms again, he goes downstairs. He walked into the living room. 

“Clem?” he said but, not too loud so that he wouldn't wake the others up. 

 

She walks out of a room. 

 

“I'm awake. What is it, Matt…?” 

 

Her eyes widened when she sees AJ. 

 

“A-AJ!?” 

 

Clementine ran over to them. Matt gives AJ to her. She hugs him and falls to her knees, still holding onto him. She was crying but, smiling too. 

 

“AJ, goofball, I missed you so much. I'm glad you're alive and okay.” Clem said

 

“Clem…” AJ said to her

 

She smiled more at that. 

 

“I went on a supply run this morning and found him in a car.” Matt explained to her 

 

Clem looked up at Matt, she gets up, AJ still in her arms. She wipes her tears away. 

 

“What about Kenny?” 

 

Matt gets a sad look on his face.

 

“I saw him too but, he was bitten. A biter grabbed him as I was running away with AJ. He didn't make it, he's dead. I'm sorry, Clem.” 

 

Clementine looked like she was going to cry again. 

 

“It's okay.”

 

Matt nods his head. 

 

Gabe and Mari walk towards them. 

 

They see AJ, Mari holds him as Gabe talks to her. Clem walked over to Matt again. She was hugging him now, arms wrapped around him. Matt did the same, wrapping his arms around her too. 

 

“Thank you, Matt. For saving him.” 

 

“You're welcome, Clem. I'm just happy that I found him for you.” 

 

Gabe got a jealous look on his face again. 

 

Clem lets him go, walking back toward Gabe and Mari. 

 

After awhile, Clementine, Mari, and Matt take turns holding AJ. Matt saw that Clementine was showing Gabe how to hold AJ. 

 

He smiled at this. He goes somewhere else. 

 

Gabe sees this and decided to follow Matt, to talk to him. 

 


	11. Chapter 11 - Do You Like Her?

_ Matt goes somewhere else.  _

 

_ Gabe sees this and decided to follow Matt, to talk to him.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Matt was leaning against the railing and he was thinking.

 

_ 'What a crazy love triangle I've gotten myself into.’  _ he thought 

 

He laughed a little bit to himself.

 

He heard someone coming up the stairs.

 

Matt saw it was Gabe and smiled at him.

 

“Hey Gabe.” Matt said to him

 

“Hi…” Gabe said 

 

He's unusually quiet, he's got something on his mind, I can tell. 

 

Gabe looked at him “I'm only going to ask one time so, listen! Ok?” 

 

He sounds kinda angry…

 

“Ok, go ahead, ask me.” Matt said to him

 

Matt still had a smile on his face. He closed his eyes, waiting for Gabe to ask him something. 

 

“Do you like Clementine?” Gabe asked 

 

_ ‘I should've seen this question coming.’ _ Matt thought to himself 

 

He opened his eyes and looked at Gabe, he got off the railing.

 

Gabe is quietly waiting.

 

“It's not like that Gabe, I don't like her in that way.” Matt said 

 

“You don't?” Gabe asked 

 

Matt got closer to Gabe “I don't, I just respect her, she's a strong and tough girl. It's obvious that she can take care of herself. I just care about her and think of her as a friend. You,  Clem, and Mari have been the only good friends I've had in years.” he said 

 

Gabe smiles a little bit.

 

Matt decides to tease Gabe.

 

Matt smiles “So, do you like Clem?” 

 

“What? No, she's just a cool person.” Gabe said 

 

“Oh, really?” Matt said 

 

Matt saw that Gabe's face was red and his smile got wider. He kept looking at Gabe.

 

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds.

 

“Ok...m-maybe…” Gabe said, after awhile 

 

Matt got closer and stopped right next to Gabe. 

 

Matt grabbed Gabe's shoulder and whispered in his ear. 

 

“Since you know that I don't like her and it's obvious that you do. Just tell her how you feel.” Matt whispered to him

 

He let go of Gabe's shoulder and went down the stairs. 

 

Matt smiled as he left Gabe to think about some things. 

 


	12. Chapter 12 - Rejection and Sad Heartbreak

_ He went down the stairs.  _

 

_ Matt smiled as he left Gabe to think about some things.  _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Matt was still walking but then, stops as he looks at the ground. 

 

He thought about what he said to Gabe. 

 

_ “Since you know that I don't like her and it's obvious that you do. Just tell her how you feel.” _

 

“Tell her, Gabe. Let her know your feelings. You two would be perfect together anyway.” he said, quietly, his voice slightly saddened for some reason. 

 

He walked away again. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gabe decides to confess his feelings to Clementine. 

 

They were alone in a room. Clem was waiting for him to say something to her. 

 

“C-clem...I l-like you…” he said, finally to her 

 

Clem looked at him. 

 

“Gabe, you're a nice guy but, I don't like you in that way. We can still be friends tho, if you want to.” she said to him 

 

“Ok then.” he said

 

She left as Gabe was just standing there. His heart hurt, he was rejected by his crush. 

 

Matt was behind the wall, listening. He had heard everything too. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gabe was laying on the mattress that him and Matt share. 

 

Matt walked over and sat next to him. Gabe was sad, heartbroken. Matt comforts him. 

 

Gabe sits up, looking at him. Matt also hugs him, wrapping his arms tightly around Gabe. 

 

“Everything is gonna be okay. I know it hurts but, you'll feel better soon.” Matt said to him, in a kind and quiet voice. 

 

He lets go of him. Gabe lays back down and goes to sleep. Matt lets him take a nap but, stays by his side too. 

 


	13. Chapter 13 - Confessions and Different Love

Gabe was still sleeping so, Matt got up and walked out of the room, quietly. 

 

He was looking around for Clementine to ask her 'why’? 

 

He found her, she was sitting down outside. Matt walks over to Clem and sat down next to her. 

 

“Oh hey Matt.” 

 

“Clementine...can I ask you something?” 

 

“Sure. What is it?” 

 

“Why did you reject Gabe like that? Giving him the friendzone? He's hurt about it.” Matt said to her 

 

“I didn't know that it would hurt his feelings. I don't like him in that way, I really see him as a good friend but, nothing else other than that. Be there for him.” Clem said 

 

Matt nods his head “I understand and I will.” 

 

It was silent for a few seconds. 

 

“Do you have a crush on someone? Do you like someone?” Matt asked her 

 

Clem nods her head too “Yeah, I do like someone.” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“I like…Mari.” she said

 

“Really?” he said with a smile on his face. 

 

“I'm telling the truth. I like her a lot.” 

 

Matt smiles more, grabbing both of Clementine's hands. 

 

“Tell her.” he said in a happy voice

 

“Ok, I will if you stop making that face, you weirdo.” 

 

She gets up and started walking but, looked back at Matt for a second. 

 

“You should confess to the person that you like too.” 

 

Before Matt could say anything, Clementine left. 

 

He got lost in thought. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Matt walked to the room he shares with Gabe and goes inside. 

 

Gabe was awake. 

 

“There you are.” Gabe said 

 

Gabe got up, he was standing now.

 

Matt smiled as he walked over to him. He stops in front of Gabe. 

 

“There's something I have to tell you.” he said 

 

“Ok.” 

 

Matt grabs Gabe, pulling him closer. 

 

“Matt?” 

 

“Gabe…I really like you.” 

 

Matt kisses Gabe on the lips. Gabe's eyes widened. He quickly pushes Matt away. 

 

“What the...Matt...I'm not gay…” 

 

“I know, I just thought that you should at least know my feelings for you.” Matt said 

 

Matt had a sad, hurt look in his eyes and Gabe saw this. Matt started walking away. He walks off with a few tears in his eyes. 

 

“Matt, wait…” 

 

Gabe wanted to run after him but, didn't. 

 

He leaves, his heart hurting. Now he knows how Gabe felt when Clem didn't return his feelings. Matt just wanted to be alone, his thoughts were still filled with Gabe. 

 

Damnit…Why does it hurt so much to love someone you can't have? 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

He sees something. 

 

Clem kissed Mari, they were kissing now. Both were smiling. 

 

Matt felt happy for them. He slightly smiles again. 

 


	14. Chapter 14 - Still Friends, Candy Bars, Beanies, and The Cold

_ -Two Days Later - _

 

They haven't talked to each other in two days. Matt finally did. 

 

“Can we please be friends again? I don't like the tension between us.” Matt said to him 

 

Gabe smiles at him. 

 

“Sure, I was kinda hoping you'd say something. I miss talking to you, Matt. I would love to be friends again.” he said 

 

Gabe hugs Matt. 

 

Matt smiled now. 

 

They started talking and being friends again after that. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Matt was in his room. He takes two things out of his backpack. The candy bars and the beanie. 

 

He walked out and towards the girls. He gave them the candy bars. 

 

They started eating as Mari smiled at him. 

 

“Thanks, Matt.” she said to him 

 

“No problem.” he said with a smile 

 

He went somewhere else, looking for Gabe. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Matt started running around. He didn't see that Gabe was walking into the room. He  accidentally falls on top of Gabe. He is now sitting on Gabe's stomach, leg on each side. 

 

Gabe looks up as he blushes. Matt gets off him. 

 

“Sorry…” Matt started to say 

 

“It's alright.” Gabe said 

 

Gabe sees Matt wearing a dark blue beanie similar to his own beanie. Gabe slightly smiled at this. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It was raining outside, Matt looked out the window. He smiles at that. He has always loved the cold, snow and rain were his favorite weather. 

 


	15. Chapter 15 - Warm and quiet Night

_ -Five Hours Later -  _

 

It was dark out now. 

 

Gabe was downstairs, near the lit fireplace. He was trying to get warm. His jacket was on the couch. 

 

He was wearing his white shirt and jeans. 

 

Matt walked down the stairs, he saw Gabe in the living room and walked towards him. 

 

Gabe heard footsteps and turned around. He was still sitting across legged. 

 

Matt was standing there, only wearing jeans, no shirt. 

 

“Hey Matt, what are you doing up?” Gabe asked 

 

“Should ask you the same.” Matt said 

 

‘Fuck it.’ Matt thought

 

He got closer then, jumped on Gabe. He was sat in Gabe’s lap, legs wrapped around him and arms around Gabe’s shoulders too. 

 

Matt shakes Gabe’s body side to side. 

 

“Damnit...damnit...damn…” Matt kept repeating. 

 

“M-Matt! Get off! What if Javi wakes up!?” Gabe loudly whispers. 

 

Matt stops shaking Gabe “So what…?” 

 

Gabe looked at him, hearing the sadness in Matt's voice. 

 

“Matt? Are you okay?” 

 

Matt has a sad look on his face “Nope. I had another nightmare about the past...about my family…” 

 

He cries into Gabe’s shoulder, he wraps his arms tighter around Gabe as tears fall down from his eyes. 

 

Gabe slowly wraps his arms around Matt too. 

 

“It's okay, Matt. I'm here for you.” he said to him 

 

And Gabe meant it, he really didn't like seeing his friend so sad. 

 

Matt pulled away from the hug, he smiles at him.

 

“I'm glad to have you, Gabe.” 

 

Gabe nods his head as he smiled back. 

 

Matt gets off Gabe, he sits next to him. 

 

They both lay on the ground. Gabe was laying on his back as Matt was laying on his side. They were both looking at each other. 

 

Gabe looks into Matt's blue eyes. 

 

“You have nice eyes, Matt…I mean…” 

 

“Nah, it's fine.” Matt smiled more, laughing a little “Thanks, Gabe. You don't look bad yourself.” 

 

Gabe stayed quiet, not knowing what to say to that. 

 

“What?” Matt asked 

 

“Nothing.” Gabe said 

 

Matt still had a smile on his face “It's not a crime to say a guy is good looking.” 

 

Gabe slightly smiles “I guess that you're right.” 

 

“Damn right, I am.” 

 

After Matt said that, they both laughed quietly. They started talking again, being quiet not to wake anyone up. 

 

They both were slowly falling asleep now. 

 

Mari was standing, behind a wall, smiling to herself. 

 


	16. Chapter 16 - Danger

Matt had his backpack on him. He was getting ready for another supply run. He was talking to Gabe before he was leaving. 

 

But, both of them were grabbed by a few guys. They were kidnapped by bandits. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Now they are in a slightly dark room with one small broken window. They were back to back, hands tied behind themselves. 

 

Matt's backpack is nearby, surprisingly, the bandits didn't take the backpack or anything in it. 

Gabe didn't have anything on him, they took his gun. But, Matt hid his knife. He left his crossbow with the others, in his room. 

 

He got the knife in his hand. He cuts the ropes off his wrists. 

 

Matt turned Gabe around. They looked at each other. 

 

“We have to hurry before they come back. We'll both be quiet and run.” Matt whispered to Gabe 

 

Gabe nods his head. Matt cuts the ropes off him too. Gabe gets up, rubbing his wrists. 

 

Matt grabs his backpack, putting it on his back. He still had his knife in hand. He whispers at him again. “Let's go.” he said

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They were escaping now. Matt knocked out a guy, one of the bandits. He grabs the guy's gun, putting his knife away.

 

They were running quietly. 

 

Matt heard something. He grabs Gabe's hand and runs. 

 

They stopped for a second. Gabe has his back against a wall and Matt gets really close to him, his hands are on the wall. They are very close to each other. Gabe could feel Matt's breath on him. 

 

When everything was quiet, they run again and get onto the roof. They decided that they have to jump to the other roof. 

 

“We have to jump, it's the only way.” Matt said 

 

“...o-ok…” Gabe said 

 

Matt jumped to the roof first and made it. 

 

Gabe looked down. 

 

“Fuck…” he said to himself 

 

Matt encouraged Gabe “Jump, you'll make it.” 

 

“And if I don't?” 

 

“I won't let you fall, Gabe, I promise.” 

 

Gabe takes a deep breath and backs up. He runs and jumps, almost misses. 

 

But, Matt grabs his hand, pulling him up. 

 

Matt saved him again. Gabe had a slight smile, thinking about that. 

 

“Thanks for that.” Gabe said to him 

 

Matt smiled “Don't worry about it. I told you that I wouldn't let you fall.” 

 

“You were right.” 

 

After that, they leave. 

 


	17. Chapter 17 - Walking and Resting

They got off the roof and were walking. In the woods with trees around them. Matt was walking ahead with Gabe behind him. 

 

“How far did they drive us away from Javi and the others?” Gabe asked 

 

“I don't know.” Matt said 

 

Gabe sighed then, Matt smiles a little. 

 

“Let's just try to find the others.” he said 

 

Gabe nods his head. 

 

Matt looked at the sky. “It's almost dark, we should find somewhere to stay the night then, leave in the morning.” 

 

“You're right.” 

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

They kept walking until they saw a small, abandoned house or at least, it looked that way. 

 

Both of them went inside, quietly. They looked around. Matt killed a biter that was downstairs. He drags the dead body out, putting it outside. 

 

They put their weapons down on the floor. Matt put his backpack down there too. 

 

Matt and Gabe were both resting now. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -An Hour Later -  _

 

Gabe was eating a can of beans as he sat down on the couch, downstairs. Matt had went upstairs and into the bathroom. He found out that the house still had a shower that worked. 

 

He gets in, turning it on. He lets the warm water run down his body and skin as he smiled to himself. 

 

He was also lost in thought for awhile. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Matt got out, drying off with a towel. He puts his clothes back on. He stays barefoot tho. 

 

He goes downstairs and sees Gabe still on the couch. 

 

Matt was smiling. It was quiet so, he tries to lighten the mood a little bit. He puts his hair back. 

 

“I'm sexy and attractive, don't ya think?” he asked him with a slight smirk and a small wink. 

 

Gabe just rolled his eyes, playfully. 

 

Matt laughed a little, kind-heartedly tho. 

 

It was silent again for a minute. 

 

He saw Gabe staring at him. 

 

Matt just smiled. 

 


	18. Chapter 18 - Nightmare

It was sundown now. They were walking. 

 

Matt had stopped and turned around. He smiles at Gabe. 

 

“Is there anyone you miss, Gabe?” he asked him 

 

“Yeah, my father, David.” 

 

“Makes sense. I miss my family a lot.” 

 

Gabe gets a sad look on his face. He doesn't like when Matt is sad. 

 

Matt kept his smile. He walked closer to him.  “But, they're in a better place. Everything will be okay. Life is beautiful, don't ya think?” 

 

Gabe was about to say something when he saw a ‘biter’ behind Matt. Gabe's eyes widened. 

 

Before Gabe could say anything, the biter grabbed Matt and bit into his shoulder, ripping his flesh there. 

 

There was blood everywhere. Everything was red. 

 

“Matt!” 

 

Gabe took out his gun and shoots the biter in the head, it was dead on the ground now. 

 

Matt falls to the ground too. Gabe ran over and sits near him. He grabs Matt, holding him in his arms, close to himself. 

 

“M-Matt. You're gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be fine.” Gabe said with tears in his eyes. 

Matt just smiled, gently grabbing the side of Gabe's face with his hand. 

 

Matt was slowly dying in front of him and Gabe couldn't do anything. Matt's body was starting to feel cold. He's bleeding badly, losing too much blood. His breaths almost not there. 

 

Matt slowly closed his eyes. He died in Gabe's arms. 

 

Gabe was crying as he held Matt's lifeless, dead body. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Gabe opened his eyes. He wakes up, laying on the couch. 

 

It was all just a nightmare. 

 

Earlier he had fallen asleep on the couch. 

 

He is shaking and couldn't stop crying now, tears falling out of his eyes. 

 

Matt walked downstairs and near him. He looked sleepy but, he didn't care. 

 

“Gabe?” 

 

He sat down next to him. 

 

Gabe wouldn't say anything to him. He stayed quiet. 

 

Matt started to calm him down. 

 

“Gabe, it's okay. It was just a nightmare.” he said 

 

He looked at him. Gabe hugs him, wrapping his arms around Matt's body, head on Matt's shoulder. 

 

“I-I thought you were gone and d-dead…” Gabe said, quietly. He cried a little bit. 

 

Matt smiled, he hugs him back. 

 

“It'll be okay. I'm here. I always will be, don't worry about that.” 

 

Gabe had a small smile after that. 

 


	19. Chapter 19 - Love You

_ Matt smiled, he hugs him back.  _

 

_ “It'll be okay. I'm here. I always will be, don't worry about that.”  _

 

_ Gabe had a small smile after that.  _

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -Hours Later -  _

 

They both were sleeping, Gabe still on the couch and Matt was on the ground. He didn't want to leave Gabe alone last night, not after that nightmare he had. Tho Gabe was asleep, peacefully now. 

 

Matt opens his eyes. He gets up and looks out the window. He noticed that it's sunrise, it's morning now. He puts on his shirt. 

 

He walked over to a sleeping Gabe. He looks at him as he's standing near the couch. 

 

“Come on, Gabe. It's morning, we gotta go.” 

 

Gabe opened his eyes, rubbing them. He got up, off the couch. 

 

And then, they got their weapons. Matt grabs his backpack too, putting it on his back. 

 

They leave after that. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

They were still walking as they talked to each other. 

 

“Sorry, Matt, last time. I got my age wrong. I think I just turned 14.” Gabe said (This is to fix my mistake in the first chapter xD) 

 

Matt smiles at him. “That's good to know. I think I'm still older than you tho. By a few months maybe. I'II be 15 in December.” 

 

Gabe rolled his eyes but, had a smile too. 

 

They were looking at each other too much that they tripped over something and fell down, into a small lake. 

 

Both Matt and Gabe were wet from the water now. 

 

Gabe sighed. “Damnit.” 

 

Matt just laughed. “It's fine. Let's go.” 

 

Gabe nods his head. They get out and were walking again. It was almost dark out. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They had found an abandoned cabin, they went inside. Matt closed the door behind them then, walked over to the fireplace. He started a fire to keep them warm. 

 

Gabe looked around for 'biters’ with his gun in his hand. There was none around. 

 

'That’s good.’ Gabe thought 

 

The cabin was small with only two rooms, a living room and a bedroom. 

 

He sat down on the couch, waiting for Matt to get done with the fire. 

 

Matt was done in a minute then, walks somewhere else. He grabs a clean blanket from the room next to them, he closes the bedroom door after. 

 

He put the blanket on the couch near Gabe. 

 

“What are you doing?” Gabe asked him 

 

Matt didn't answer him, not saying anything and instead, he took off his shirt. Matt was only wearing his boxers and jeans again. Gabe was slightly staring at him again. 

 

“Gabe, take off your clothes.” 

 

Gabe's eyes widened as he slightly blushed. 

 

“W-what!?” 

 

Matt nearly laughed as he smiles at him. “Relax, Gabe, I didn't mean it like that. We have wet clothes on, we'll get sick if we don't get dry.”  

 

“Oh…” 

 

They take their clothes off, only leaving them in their boxers. They put the wet clothes over the fireplace. 

 

It was dark outside now. 

 

They sit near the fire with the blanket wrapped around them, Matt had grabbed it from the couch. 

 

Gabe moved away from Matt, the blanket almost falls off him. He starts to shake from being cold now. 

 

“You know you can get closer to me if you're that cold. I don't bite.” Matt said 

 

“I'm fine.” Gabe said 

 

Matt looked at him. “I'm sorry that you don't trust me…” 

 

“No, Matt, that's not…” 

 

“Don't, I get it. You're afraid that I'm gonna kiss you again or do something else. I'm bisexual, I like both genders. Always have, even before this damn apocalypse. I can't help that I have feelings for you, Gabe. But, I understand you only want to be friends with me, that you're not interested in guys. We can get close for warmth. I won't touch you or anything.” 

 

Gabe listened to everything Matt said to him, he stayed quiet until Matt was finished talking then, he nods his head. 

 

He gets closer to Matt. 

 

Matt slowly wraps his arms around Gabe. The blanket was around them still. They were both warm now as their bodies were close together. 

 

Matt liked this but, doesn't want to tell Gabe that. He doesn't want to ruin their friendship. 

 

Gabe looked into Matt’s eyes. 

 

Matt looks back at him. 

 

“You were right about everything except one thing.” Gabe said to him 

 

“What's that?” Matt asked 

 

“I'm not interested in guys but...you’re different. I like you, Matt. I really do.” 

 

Matt couldn't take it anymore, he could finally do what he wanted to do. 

 

His heart filled with happiness. He felt Gabe's heart beating faster too. He pushed Gabe onto his back, on the ground. He leaned down as he kisses Gabe on the lips. In a few seconds, he pulls away, looking at him. 

 

“Fuck, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that. To kiss your lips and be close to you without it being weird.” he said  

 

Gabe had a smile on his face. 

 

Matt smiled back, leaning down. He kissed Gabe's lips again. They were both smiling. 

 

He pulled away again with another smile. 

 

He lays next to him. Matt pulled the blanket over them again. 

 

They were laying on the ground as they were cuddling each other. Gabe was in Matt's arms now as he falls asleep. 

 

Matt was still awake, thinking to himself. 

 

Matt smiled again. He couldn't wait to be together with Gabe. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -Two Days Later -  _

 

They had found the others again. Everyone was happy to see them again and was glad they were alright. 

 

Gabe and Javier hug each other. 

 

Matt smiles at that. Gabe smiled at him as he walked over to him. Matt grabs Gabe's hand, he pulls him somewhere else. 

 

Matt hugs Gabe, wrapping his arms around him, tightly. 

 

He pulled away after a few seconds and grabs Gabe's hands. 

 

He whispered into Gabe's ear. 

“I love you, Gabe.” he said 

 

Gabe blushes “I love you too, Matt.” 

 

Clementine was behind a tree, watching them. She smiles then, she left, walking somewhere else. 

 

Matt leans in and kissed him on the lips. They looked into each other's eyes then, closed them. They both smiled into the kiss. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I've written in awhile xDD 
> 
> It was never going to be a Gabentine Fanfic xD but, a Gabe x Male oc one. I hope you all enjoyed the Fanfiction ♡


End file.
